Guns and Loves
by Franticity
Summary: TsunadeOC TsuJir mild SasuNaru and KakaIru. 25 year old Tsunade falls in love. Only to have him break her heart. And he's back. 25 years later. ONESHOT,AU


He remembered that day vividly. It was damn near impossible to forget. The day he, Sakurami Kenji, made the biggest mistake of his life. He was only twenty-five. In love and engaged to the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. He was a successful lawyer and she was a policewoman. The day when he thought he was in love with someone else, he didn't know at the time what a big mistake he was making.

"Hey baby, what you doing home so early?" Tsunade had questioned him.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He was extremely nervous, and the fact she was polishing her gun didn't help any. When he finally worked up enough courage he said, "Tsunade I think we should break up." She gaped at him. "Repeat yourself!"

Then, not a week later he had gone back to her apartment. "What the hell you doing here!" she demanded. "We need to talk…" he said softly. She snorted, "You can talk for ten seconds 'cuz that's how long it'll take me to finish polishing this gun!"

"Tsunade I love-" he started. She cocked the gun and aimed it at his head. "All done!" she informed him, a scowl plastered on her face. He took the option any twenty-five year old would have done while facing the wrath of an evil blonde. And that option was, 'FLEE OR FRIGGEN DIE TRYING!'.

So here he is, twenty-five years later, about to knock on the door of his lost love. He paused in mid-knock. Dismal thoughts running through his head. _What if she doesn't want to see me?_ He questioned himself. Brushing the thoughts from his head, he knocked.

A pink-haired girl, that could not have been more than seventeen, holding a bagel and bright red nail polish, while balancing a phone, came to his knock. Kenji briefly wondered how she managed to open the door. "Hold on a second Ino, "she said to the person on the phone. "can I help you?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Kenji answered, "Hi, is Tsunade at home?" the girls eyebrows furrowed in obvious annoyance at the fact that she would have to call for Tsunade. Sighing she replied, "I'll go check," while mumbling an 'I'll call you back' to the phone.

"MOM!" Kenji winced at the pitch of her voice. "THERE'S SOME GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!" Kenji was rendered momentarily deaf as another equally high voice shrieked backed down, "HOLD ON I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER!"

The girl dialed a number and walked off, leaving the blue front door open for him to come inside, while chatting merrily. Kenji looked around at his surroundings. He had stepped into a scarlet and blue apartment. A small dark red sofa sat in the middle of a small TV and a table and an identical sofa. "Hey Ino, it's Sakura. Sorry about that some guy wanted to see Mom." She paused as the person on the other line said something. Chuckling lightly at what the person had said, she walked toward the small kitchen and opened the fridge door. Out of it she grabbed a small can of coke, balancing this along with the bagel, the phone and the nail polish. "Oh. My. God. I KNOW! Who knew Sasuke-kun was gay! And to make matters even worse he just has to be a total hottie!" the pink-haired girl was apparently enraged at the fact that this Sasuke person preferred the male gender to that of the female. He inwardly laughed, a look of amusement crossing his face.

Kenji was far from bad-looking, but wasn't a "total hottie" like this Sasuke fellow apparently was. He had dark blue hair and brown eyes, high cheekbones and a medium sized nose.

The pink-haired girl continued her conversation, "I can't believe Kiba _ actually _walked in on Naruto giving Sasuke a blow-job!" She shuddered before retreating to a room nearby and closing the door. Now it was just Kenji alone with his thoughts. He began to hum lightly when the door he came into the house by opened and shut loudly. Two men walked intothe same room Kenji was sitting in. They were having a rather interesting conversation…

"Aaw c'mon Jiriaiya just one little peek!" one of the men was begging. "No Kakashi, you will wait like the rest of my faithful fans!" the other one said firmly. This one had white hair and black eyes, unlike the other one who's face was hidden by a mask. Stretching from his mouth to his nose. And a sweatband covering one eye, and he had spiky sliver hair.

The masked man let out a breath of frustration, "I'm your number one fan and you won't even let me see your new book!" he said this as if it were the most outrageous thing ever. The white-haired man let out a bark of laughter, "Sure tell that to all the other ones of my "number one fans"."

Then they noticed Kenji sitting on the red sofa. He smiled at them, "Sakurami Kenji, I'm here to see Tsunade." he stated.

"What business do you have with my wife?" the white-haired one asked. Kenji blinked. _Wife? Oh crap. I forgot she was married._ "Are you one of those police guys? Look I'm sorry but I swear we paid the gambling debts yesterday."

Amused that his old girlfriend hadn't dropped her frequent gambling habits, he was amazed that she was still a police officer herself. Kenji said, "No I'm an old friend of her's."

"Oh ok then. I just stopped by to pick up my…what was I picking up again?" Apparently very confused the man shrugged it off. "I gotta go pick up Iruka for a date, later Jiraiya. Nice to meet you Kenji." the other man said, climbing out of a nearby window.

Kenji blinked. "Did he just…."he trailed off. Jiraiya snorted, "My 'number one fan never really was one for doors," he said grinning. "Well if I forgot what it was then it probably wasn't that important. Ja." he said, walking out the door. Kenji was alone again. The only people in the house were him, the pink-haired girl and Tsunade. Who was apparently still in the shower. He checked his watch. It had nearly been an hour since he first came to the place.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Tsunade. Hell, he didn't even know why he came. He woke up this morning, like every morning, regretting ever breaking up with her. Same old, same old! _So what made this morning different. Why did I have to come and see her today?_

He guessed it had something to do with the photo next to his bedside. Of him and Tsunade at age sixteen. They were at a fair, sharing a pink ice-cream cone. He remembered that was the day she had told him if she ever had a daughter, she would definently name her Sakura. It was her mother's name. He wondered if the pink-haired girl was named Sakura.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. "Hello, sir how can I help you?" a voice behind him said. He turned around and fought back a nosebleed. A wet and dripping Tsunade wrapped in a fluffy white towel, naked and dripping wet.

She screwed up her face in an unreadable expression. "You seem familiar have we…met…KENJI!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Surprise!" he said lamely. She sighed in frustration, and clear annoyance. "What do you want? Didn't I make it clear twenty-five years ago when I lodged my gun in your ass?"

Kenji unconsciously rubbed said ass. "Yes but-" he was cut off when Tsunade growled out. "I don't have to take this! Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl came out of the room. "Yes mom?" _So her name was Sakura,_ he mused inside his head. "Go get my gun!" Tsunade ordered her. Her large green eyes widened as she saw he mother's scary expression, and ran off. Presumably to get the gun. Kenji's own brown eyes widened in fear as a replay of what happened to his poor behind played over in his mind.

That was all it took for him to choose the same option he had all those years ago

**_AN: So yeah. This started out as a drabble, then it turned into a slightly long ficlet…but soon it became a full on oneshot. :3 :3 REVIEW!_**.


End file.
